The Sister Of The Hero
by andromeajackson
Summary: Percy has a sister. And Nico loves her. AND Kronos wants her to be his queen. Read this Percy Jackson book in another universe! Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Rioden, and all Ideas go to other fanfiction writers! A THOUSAND YEARS GOES TO it's rightful owners. It is Now discontinued,i will be writing a new story


I Kill A Seven-Year-Old!

I never expected this. I never did. My name is Kayla Ray. I am 14 years old. And here is my story 2 years ago.

I had a normal life,really. Until that day. I was going to math when everyone froze,like no one was moving. then they unfroze like nothing happened. Weird. I went home after school. There was this girl in my room. A girl that i don't know.

She said,"You will die now,my dear." I screamed. This girl, younger than me, called me "dear" and she said i will die. she turned into a bat-like thing. I took this anciet bronze knife that my mom has. i cut her arm off. She screamed and started to disentegrate. Then my best friend, Taylor came in. she grabbed me and said,"Come on!"

I fainted then. The next thing i knew, i was in a room and this guy who looked like me, was feeding me pudding. then i passed out. I woke up again to find a 2 men looking at me. One was in a wheelchair, the other had eyes all over his body. i passed out. When I woke up again, i was outside with that dude who was feeding me pudding, looking at me.

"What? Is there something wrong? Where am I?", I asked.

"Nothing. I just thinking that i was in your situation once. By the way, My name is Percy Jackson. Your in Camp Half-Blood.", Percy said.

"Hi, Kayla Ray. You look familar. Do I know you?"

"No, I don't reconize you."

"Oh. Question?"

"Yes."

"Are Greek Gods real?"

"How do you know that?"

"The Greek archutecture. Pegasi. Argus."

"You read Greek Mythology?"

"yeah"

"Cool. I'll show you 'round camp, Kayla Ray."

"Thanks, Percy Jackson."

Percy showed me a lot of stuff,the cabins,stables,etc. It was cool. Then i saw this really cute goth boy looking at me. Standing next to him was a his sister.(here luke is good; thalia isn't a huntress;silena,beckendorf,and bianca aren't dead)

I blushed and looked Percy showed me the cabin i stay in till i find out who my father is. It was really run down. then a guy( named luke he told me) showed me where i would we went to dinner. i was introduced,then this glowing thing appeared above my head. Chrion said," Hail,Kayla Ray, Daughter of Posiden."

"I HAVE A SISTER?!" Percy said,"cool!"After all that was over,i sat down where i was sitting earlier.(no assigned tables!YAY!) Percy introduced me to everyone. I was sitting at the head and i will go clockwise.

Me,Percy,Annabeth,Luke,Thaila,Silena,Beckondorf,Ni co(cutie),Bianca.

That night I got setteled in to my cabin and fell asleep. I had the worst dream ever.

I was in this cave,and a beast was speaking with some man.

"Master, the girl has found out her will learn quickly now." said the monster. he had a deep creepy voice.

the man had this voice that sounded like nails running down a chalkboard. "I know that! We must capture her and make her my queen. I gave her a sign. Everyone around her froze."

"So capture the girl?"

"Yes! And kill anyone that stands in your way!"

"Yes master!"

I woke up and decided not to tell anyone. But one thing is for sure. I am not safe.

A Play,A Crush,and A Capture

I woke up in the morning, scared and tired. I was going to get kidnapped soon. But I decided it was time to get ready, since breakfast was at 8, and it was 7. Percy was still asleep. I put my camp shirt and some black running shorts on with my tennis shoes. I was experimenting with the water in the sink when Percy ran behind me. He scared me so much that I soaked him with water. He fell on the floor. I thought I was in trouble, but then he started laughing.. He took it so good that I started. When he got dry, I left and went for a run.

When I was jogging into the woods, I ran into a someone wearing black. When I got up, I found out it was Nico. I was so embarresed that I was blushing really hard. He said, "Oh my gods. Are you okay?"

"What? I mean, yeah I'm okay."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just walking.I guess i wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, It's okay."

"How long were you running, Kayla? You're all red."

"Um, About an hour.."

"Well we should get back,breakfast should be starting soon"

"Yeah." When we got back, Conner shouted," Look! The 2 lovebirds!"

Then everyone started laughing. I was so embarresed! I sat down at our table. Everyone was looking at me. I just put my head down and groaned. Nico just made his skelaten army chase Conner around. Then Silena told everyone about a play her mom wrote. She told us that we are going to preform it here. The lead characters are a couple. Everyone at our table was going to try out. And Silena made me and Nico try out together. Yay! Not.

Nico _POV_

I have the hugest crush on Andi! Now we have to try out as the lead couple for a play _APHRODITE_ wrote! When she bumped into me today, I fell in love with her. But don't want to deal with Percy. When everyone was talking about this, Luke and Percy did something so weird.

Percy picked Luke up and Luke screamed, "MY NAME IS LUKE AND HEAR ME LAUGH! HA HA!"

"WHAT THE CRAP LUKE!", said Thaila.

"PUT LUKE DOWN!", said Annabeth. So he did what Annabeth told him to. Kayla looked so embarassed. She kept on muttering, "Why I am I related to an idoit?" I feel so sorry for her. When breakfast was over Silena brought me and Kayla to her cabin to get us ready for auditions.

Kayla was wearing the knee-length ocean blue dress, makeup, and a braid down her back.

"Hey, Nico hey,", Luke said.

"What?"

"Your drooling." Percy finished.

"Hey,"

"WHAT?!"

"Your turn."

When we were finished, Silena picked her favorite song. We had to sing and dance together. Man. We got to the stage when it was our turn. Kayla sang first and we danced. This is how it went.

_Kayla:Hearts beat fast colors_

_and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How do I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly fades away somehow_

_One. Step. Closer..._

_BOTH: I have died ever day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you _

_for a thousand years_

_I'd love you for a thousand more_

_ME:Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I must be brave_

_I will not let anything take her away_

_Every Breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One. Step. Closer..._

_BOTH:I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'd love for a thousand more_

_And all along I belived I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'd love for A thousand more_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'd love for a thousand more _

_All along I belived I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'd love for a thousand more._

Her voice was so beautiful. I hope she didn't notice how I looked at her with loving eyes. So embarressing. When we were done, I noticed that all the girls were misty-eyed. I even saw Percy wipe away a tear. We left before everyone else was done. We walked in silence for a little while.

"You have beautiful voice." ,I said.

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I practiced a lot."

"Did you see Percy crying? That was funny!"

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you okay? You seem sad?" _'You seem sad'? Why are you so stupid, Nico?!_

"I had a weird dream last night."

"What was it?"

"There was this monster and it was talking to a voice. It told it that he wanted me captured to make me his queen. I didn't want to tell anybody."

"With dreams like that, you have to tell Chiron."

"Oh. Hey, look at those rocks!" _That dream? Want to make her his QUEEN?! Oh Gods of Olympus this is bad!_

"Can I tell Chiron, Kayla? Kayla? Kayla this isn't funny!" She was gone! OH NO!

_Percy's POV_

"I wonder where they went?"

"Percy, stop being protective!" said Annabeth. Then Nico came running up.

"Percy... Kayla... She got... kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

"Look,she... told me this weird dream she had... Kronos..."

"KRONOS WHAT!"

"Has her and wants... to make her his..."

"HIS WHAT!"

"Queen, His queen."


End file.
